Same Old Lang Syne
by xsuperstarx
Summary: oneshot inspired by the Dan Fogelberg song of the same name. RandyXOC


**Alright, so, I LOVE Christmas and I'm already in the mood so I wrote this oneshot. enjoy, reviews are nice:) thanks!**

* * *

He pulled his black North Face tighter around his body as he stood outside amongst snow flurries, debating what his next move would be. He turned around and stared at his red Hummer, part of him longing to get back in and drive away before he was noticed but the other part of him knew what he had to do.

They broke up about a year and a half ago. Actually, he was dumped about a year and a half ago. And Randy, being the man that he was, refused to apologize and go crawling back to her. Instead, he spent the next few months drunk and randomly hooking up with any girl he could find at the bar. He would show her; he didn't need to change and he certainly didn't need her. But then, he fell into a depression. He no longer went out and drank with his fellow co-workers but would lock himself in his hotel suite night after night and drink by himself. Misery did indeed love company but none of his wrestling buddies were miserable so they had no idea how he felt. After a year and a half of sulking and feeling sorry for himself, he decided to take action.

Randy loved Christmas. As soon as December came, he would turn into a sort of little kid, counting down the days until he would be back in Missouri, celebrating the holidays with his family. But this year was different. He spent the 25 days gathering up the courage it would take to drive to her house and actually speak to her after such a long time. Even though it felt like ages since he'd last seen Addy, he never could get her hazel eyes, her wide smile, and her cheerful laugh out of his head. _Maybe if she wasn't so damn gorgeous, this wouldn't be such a problem_, he thought to himself.

With a sigh, he ran his hand over his nearly shaved head, and slowly approached the brick red door. The white lights that decorated the house seemed to sparkle in between the snowflakes that were falling. Any other time, Randy would smile at this, a warm feeling filling his insides. But tonight, the cold Missouri air went right through him, making the nervousness he was feeling, intensify.

His heavy Timberland boots seemed to weigh even more as he picked up his feet to climb the 3 stairs that lead to the porch. Randy questioned himself once again before he knocked on the door; _It's Christmas night, what was I thinking? She's probably busy, no way she's by herself._ Against his better judgment, he knocked 3 times and let out a deep breath that he seemed to be holding since he first got in his car.

"It's Christmas night. Who could that be?" Addison muttered to the large black and brown mass, otherwise known as her Bermese Mountain dog, that was laying next to her on the couch. She set down her wine glass on the coffee table and turned off the slow Christmas music she was using as background music in the otherwise empty house. "Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself, Addy." She scolded herself as she walked into her entryway.

"Merry Chris…" She was about to greet the visitor at her door but suddenly stopped when she saw the familiar face, especially the ice blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas," He finished her greeting for her and waited for her to say something. Instead, she stood in the doorway, her mouth practically hanging open. "It's a bad time. I shouldn't even be here…." Randy turned around and was just about to walk off her porch, and out of her life once again, before Addy yelled after him.

"No! I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners are. Come in, come in." She held the door open for him with a half-hearted smile on her face. She didn't know if she should cry with relief that he was finally here, in front of her, or throw up from nerves. Little did she know, Randy felt the exact same way.

"This is a nice little house you have here." Randy complimented as he glanced at the cream colored walls and hardwood floors. It felt like a home, which was a feeling his large house hadn't had since Addy left.

"Thanks. I got it pretty cheap after…well, you know," She nervously chuckled. "Oh, uhm, have a seat!" Addy gestured toward the brown suede couch. Randy flashed her a quick smile and sat next to Baxter, the dog only waking up briefly to glance at the stranger that was now petting his large, shaggy head.

"That's Baxter, the only company that I really have around here." Addy smiled, sitting on a recliner separate from the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Randy questioned, flashing his eyes up at a framed picture that was sitting on top of the entertainment center. It was of Addison and some other guy, his arms flung around her shoulders. It took pretty much all of Randy's self-control to not get up and throw the picture into a wall. He was sure his anger wouldn't help the situation.

"Ben. He's gone away on business a lot, like now," Addison trailed off, noticing the irritated expression on Randy's face. She gulped her almost-full wine glass down, trying to ease the tension. "Oh c'mon Randy! What was I supposed to do? Wait around until you got your act together? We both know you weren't going to change for me."

"Ok, totally not expecting that," He stated. "Listen, Addy, it took pretty much everything in me to come over here tonight. All I can think about anymore is you and it's really messing with my head."

"That's funny because when we were together, it seemed you had time for everything but me," Addy fired back. "Say what you have to say, Orton, or leave now. Yes, I have a boyfriend and I have moved on…"

"Have you?" Randy asked, his eyes glinting.

Addy sighed and tousled her long, brown hair. "Well, I'm trying to, Randy. It takes everything inside of me to not turn on the TV on Monday nights, just waiting to catch a quick glimpse of you so that I know you're still alive. Or to not tell my boyfriend, "Yeah I like you and all but you'll never be Randy Orton." It's been almost 2 years since I last talked to you and I'm just starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, I could go back to living a normal life but then you show up on my doorstep on Christmas night! Everything is always done on your terms, right?"

"Except for us breaking up. You pretty much decided that, remember?" He replied. As soon as he said those words in such a sharp tone, he regretted it. Yes, he did have a lot of bad feelings toward Addy but now wasn't the time to show them.

"You were never around! I tried traveling with you at first but you spent more time with Cody and Ted, partying, then with me. I knew what kind of lifestyle you led and I knew what I was getting myself in to but I didn't expect you to try to lie and keep things from me." Addy could feel Randy's blue eyes watch her as she paced the length of the living room trying to get her thoughts together. He always made her nervous and she hated that he had so much control over her. She was independent and that was a trait that Randy fell in love with almost instantly. He was used to having girls throw themselves at him because of the money and the fame but Addison was almost too hard for him to get. Almost.

"I screwed up, I know. But I got the help, the anger management, the counseling. It made me realize I was missing something big in my life; I was missing you." Randy looked up at her with sincerity taking the place of the chill in his eyes. Addy stopped pacing briefly and sat on the edge of the couch next to her ex-boyfriend. She knew he was telling the truth because, like her, he was also very independent. He hated talking about feelings and emotions; he was a wrestler after all. "I miss you, Randy. God, how I miss you." Addison basically whispered, tears glinting in the glow of the Christmas tree. Randy instinctively pulled her to him and listened to her cry onto his shoulder. He missed her too, had been missing her since the day she left but he was stubborn and never picked up the phone in order to call her and apologize. He regretted missing so much time with her.

Addy inhaled the scent of him over and over and, almost instantly, was comforted. Randy always smelled like his favorite cologne with a mixture of fresh air and sweat from hard work. She used to steal the t-shirts he would wear to the gym or to practice and wear them when he was traveling. It made her feel that much closer to him and, in fact, she still had 2 or 3 of them lying upstairs, in a dark corner of her closet.

"I love you, Addison. I never stopped loving you." Randy consoled her quietly. It was about time he let his guard down. It had kept him from getting close to a lot of people throughout the years but he was not going to let it stand between him and Addy again. It felt so good to finally have his arms around her thin frame and he would've been perfectly content spending the rest of the night like that but it was Addy who broke the hold.

"Look at me. You come back all of a sudden after 2 years and I'm so relieved to see you, I'm crying," Addison laughed, wiping the tears from her face. "I should be throwing things at you and kicking you out."

Randy smirked and touched her porcelain cheeks with his thumbs. "We can't deny the power we have over each other. I would've never gone to counseling for anyone but you. I wouldn't even go for my parents."

"Speaking of, how are your parents? I'm surprised you're missing their big Christmas party. You're like a kid when it comes to the holidays." Addison smiled, recalling the memories of the past Christmas's she spent with Randy and his lovely family. His mom had always welcomed her with open arms, treating her much like her own daughter. His dad always had her best interests in mind and he told Randy numerous times that if he ever hurt Addy, Randy would have to face him in the ring. She was curious about what they had to say after the break up.

"I couldn't imagine sitting there again and having them talk about you. I think I would've snapped. You're like the main topic of conversation whenever I talk to them," Randy said. "I should be heading over there though. I have Ted and Cody stopping over soon." Randy got up to leave, not sure what was going to happen next. He did just confess his love to Addy but was that enough to get her back?

"So, what now?" Addy stepped closer to him, their bodies mere inches away. He looked down into her beautiful eyes and sighed.

"You tell me. You're the one that's tied down."

"What should I tell him? Ben?" Addison asked Randy. There was no doubt in her mind that she had to leave him for Randy but Ben was generally a nice guy, willing to pick up the broken pieces when she was still trying to get over Randy. No matter what she told him, she would feel bad.

Randy smiled and Addison basically melted, waiting for what he was going to say. "Tell him, he's just not Randy Orton," He then leaned down and pulled her soft, pink lips to his. When they stopped kissing, after what seemed like an eternity, Addy couldn't stop smiling. And, well, neither could Randy. "Now, go get your coat and some shoes. The holidays are meant to be spent with someone you love and I'm sure my parents would just love to see you."

"And I would love to see them. And Ted and Cody too. But what about Baxter? I can't leave him alone for Christmas." Addy looked genuinely concerned. Another guy would laugh at this, at her, but Randy understood her love for anything furry. It was an enduring quality of hers.

"He's coming too! I'm sure my parents won't mind and you know how big my house is, with lots of yard. He'll be thrilled." Randy smiled at her. As if the big creature knew that he was going with them, he suddenly appeared at Addy's feet, leather leash in hand.

Addison laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Randy once again. "This is going to work. I know it. I can feel it."

"So, is this best Christmas gift you've ever received?" Randy asked her, his arms around her waist. He couldn't wait to get his arms around more of her but that could wait. He was just excited to cuddle up next to her tonight and tell her exactly how bad he had screwed up. He loved her and that would never change.

"I think so." She replied. Visions of cuddling up to Randy flashed through Addy's head and she couldn't wait to feel safe and secure tonight, and hopefully every night after. With, of course, Baxter at the foot of their bed. "Alright, c'mon, Baxter! Let's go celebrate." She smiled and pulled on her boots and coat. She grabbed Randy's hand and, with the canine following, walked out into the snow, stopping one more time before getting into the Hummer, to remind each other just how right this was.


End file.
